


Be Gentle

by SnowBlizzard



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian dies of embarrassment, Damian just wants to get laid, Damian's tried of his shit, His brothers are evil, How Do I Tag, I think this can count as fluffy?, Jason goes a little too far, Jon's worried he's being a bad person, M/M, RIP Damian Wayne, Why Did I Write This?, a little ooc, not really smut, someone please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBlizzard/pseuds/SnowBlizzard
Summary: During their first time trying penetrative sex, Jon accidentally breaks Damian’s femur.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West (mentioned), Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd (mentioned)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I don't know why I wrote this, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless :D
> 
> You can join my fanfiction Discord server here: [Discord server](https://discord.gg/YwMzZ27).  
> Or just simply add me on Discord: CryingCake#0270

“You’ve seen me like this plenty,” Damian said, scowl very much present on his face, “why must it be so different this time?”

Jon just looked down at him, if it were possible, he’d flush even a brighter red, though he still felt the heat in his cheeks increase, as if his body were fooling itself into thinking it could get any redder. His grip on Damian’s thigh increased. “I don’t know,” he started, a small bite to his lip as he said the words. “It’s just different.”

Damian huffed, “tt, you said the same thing the first time you stuck your fingers up my ass.” Jon looked away from Damian’s face for two seconds in embarrassment, “so just skip the hesitancy, and _get to it.”_

Jon bit his lip harder, though his body was almost begging him to plunge into Damian’s hole, he _was_ hesitant, he didn’t want to take the leap, because the leap was _scary_ and it’s just like jumping into a pool, that feeling you get when you’re just under the surface, the way that you might panic, sprattle your legs, kick uselessly at the water to get up. And then you’re fine, you’re on the surface, you’re laughing with your friends because for some reason, it’s funny.

But it was always so _scary,_ and though being a superhero kind of meant dealing with fear, Jon didn’t like fear, I mean, who did? But it was more the fear of messing up, of hurting someone when they’re at their most vulnerable, just like Damian was now, legs spread as far as possible, presenting what he wanted Jon to do, what Jon wanted to do.

Damian seemed to notice the reluctant expression that Jon wore, rolling his eyes and leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his mouth. “It’s okay, I know it will feel good after the initial pain.” Jon was still hesitant, but he listened to the small, pleased sigh Damian gave when he pressed the head of his manhood a tiny bit closer, and decided that maybe it’s okay, though there were still worries. “I’m not made out of glass,” Damian mocked.

Jon swatted at his head, “let me go at my own pace.”

 _“Your_ pace will have me falling asleep,” Damian frowned though it turned into a rasped gasp as Jon finally pushed the head inside. “Yes,” he simply stated, though it was more of a gasp than anything. His fingers curled in the bedsheets, toes curling and uncurling behind Jon’s back.

Jon stilled, the hand on Damian’s thigh loosening for fear of hurting him, Damian gave a grunt. “Did I hurt you?”

It looked like Damian might actually punch him then, or bring his foot up higher and kick him in the face. “No,” he frowned, Jon was unsure if he was lying or not. “Tough your worry is heartwarming,” Jon was a little surprised he’d admitted this, but he’d gotten Damian to admit worse things during times he was irritated, “I’m not some fragile figurine, so just _fuck_ me already!”

Jon smiled a little at Damian’s tone, but it was hastily gone as he followed the orders, slowly pushing himself further inside. He let out a grunt of sorts, the hand on Damian’s thigh squeezing to dangerous levels. His mouth turned into an ‘o’ shape when he’d bottomed out. “Oh my god,” he stated, hiding his face in Damian’s neck. “This feels so _good.”_

Damian snorted, though it sounded broken from his heaving breaths. “I’d hope so,” then Damian was grinding down on him, trying to get movement, even if Jon was sure he was hurting.

He closed his eyes then, finally letting the worry of hurting him fade and gave a soft thrust, he whined into Damian’s neck while the other sighed. He didn’t notice the hand on Damian’s thigh curling, scratching, during the ecstasy, he didn’t notice the sound of cracking. But he did notice Damian cry out, the _wrong_ kind of cry. 

Jon’s eyes immediately fluttered open, taking his head out the crook of Damian’s neck, and though he kind of wanted to throw himself to the other side of the room, out of Damian, the movement might cause… whatever it was to hurt more. Damian just looked at him, then at the hand on his thigh and then he started laughing, like really laughing.

Jon always felt like joining him when he laughed- since it was rare, and he wanted them to share the rareness, together- but not this time. This time it made him tilt his head in confusion, face telling of nothing but worry. “What?” he almost whispered.

Damian laughed harder, almost to the point of being hysterical. Jon was really worried now, he’d never seen Damian like this and it was so worrying. He felt like he should apologise or something, but instead he forced himself to just ask “what?” a second time, only this time, louder.

“It’s just so- so _ironic,”_ he laughed out.

Jon was usually never mad at Damian, never actually, but he felt hurt, like Damian was mocking him, _laughing at him,_ in his most vulnerable moments, the most intimate of them all. He pulled out, causing Damian’s laughter to die out, first a pleased sigh replaced it, like he thought Jon was gonna thrust in again, but when he fully pulled out, the sigh turned displeased.

“I don't know what you’re talking about, but that’s- that’s _mean.”_ He stood up, fully intent to dress himself and leave, because he was mad, he was angry, he was hurt. But Damian stopped him with a hand to his wrist. 

“You broke my femur,” Damian said, voice void of any emotion, Jon blinked at his face, once, twice, before his eyes moved down to Damian’s thigh. There was a large red mark, quickly swelling and turning blue there and Jon gaped, almost wanting to cry from the guilt he felt. “I thought it was ironic I spent all that time reassuring you that I would not break, but then I quite literally do.”

Jon felt panic rising in his chest, breaths heaving for another reason than they had two seconds ago, “Damian, oh my god Damian- I’m so sorry! I must’ve- I must’ve accidentally tapped into my super strength and oh-” Jon was so unsure what to do, what to say, he hadn’t a clue how to treat a broken bone. Then the tears broke, ugly and running down his face. “I’m the worst boyfriend ever,” he hiccupped.

Damian frowned deeply, “you’re not. Quite adequate if we look away from this whole mishap,” Jon whined, feeling shame and guilt welling up inside him like a volcano. “I’ve had much worse fractures, from much worse beings. Alfred will simply treat it as he has any other injury.”

Jon hiccupped, feeling more shame at the fat tears rolling down his cheeks, the runny snot he tried to not let out, Jon was an ugly crier. Damian’s frown worsened, “please stop crying,” he said, and Damian never said please. “If anyone should be crying, it should be me. Though the pain isn’t quite severe enough for that, and I’ve suffered worse.”

Jon stood up, “I hurt you, Damian! I- I can never-”

“By accident,” Damian countered from his place on the bed. Jon felt bad that he hadn’t moved closer yet, because that probably meant he _couldn’t._ “You have hurt me during training too, I assume that was not as accidental, so why the large reaction?” 

Jon sniffled, how would he explain to Damian that it was because of the state that they both were in when it happened, and how he was so careful, tried so hard, not to hurt him, yet he momentarily forgot about his powers. During their training, Damian is ready, waiting, and reciprocating, now though… he was unprepared, awaiting pleasure and getting the opposite. Jon’s stomach curled in shame, _‘he deserves someone normal.’_

Damian didn’t just frown at him now, he scowled, though he was obviously still in pain, he seemingly ignored it. “What are you thinking?” He said, voice accusatory. When Jon didn’t answer he sighed, slowly lifting himself into a sitting position. “We have been over this! It’s fine! I’ll be fine! I broke a rib once! I’ve gotten shot! I’ve suffered worse than this! Stop beating yourself up over something that’s not-”

“But it is my fault! I got too excited and then…” he trailed off, not looking at Damian, eyes instead dragging down to the large, bruised, swelling of Damian’s thigh.

 _“- with intent.”_ Damian finished his sentence.

Jon spluttered, “how are you so unbothered by this?!”

Damian reaches over, wincing against the pain in his leg, and slaps Jon’s thigh. It doesn’t hurt at all, mostly because Jon’s half-Kryptonian, the only reason Jon even reeled back was because of shock. “See? Now we’re even.”

“That- it doesn’t even hurt!” Jon argued, “we shouldn’t be trying to hurt one another, that’s- oh my god Damian, I don’t want to be toxic.”

Damian looked like he could cry from frustration, “just- just shut up, _none_ of this is your fault.” He laid back on the bed, “now give me my boxers and fetch me Alfred. And stop blaming yourself you idiot.”

Jon sniffled, tears long gone. “Okay, okay, yeah, I can do that.”

“I mean it,” Damian fixed his gaze on Jon as they got partially dressed. “Do not blame yourself.”

Jon swallowed against his dry throat. “Okay,” he said, though neither he nor Damian believed it.

They’d had to explain to Bruce how it happened when Damian suddenly had a full leg cast, that was not a pretty conversation. The conversation with Clark was _worse._

“Son,” he said during dinner and Jon fully stilled. _Oh god no._ “I think we should talk about what happened.”

Jon’s eyes widened, he noticed that his mom was suspiciously away on a work errand. He gulped, cheeks flushing. “Let’s not.”

Clark gave him a reassuring smile, “I think we should. You see son, sometimes we get excited during sexual activities,” Jon groaned. “That can lead us to do things we normally wouldn’t, or letting our inhibitions go.”

“I’m 17, Dad, I know.” Jon sighed, wanting to melt into the ground.

“Right, well, when you’ve got powers that could easily kill someone, you have to control them even when your brain turns to mush,” Jon is a little scandalized. "I know it's hard son, but eventually you'll do it without even thinking."

Jon groans, and Clark continues; "It becomes second nature to dampen your powers. I know you're worried about hurting him, but I promise you, if anyone can get past this, it's Damian." That doesn't help clear his guilt at all, actually it worsens it.

Damian gets restless on his fourth day as bedridden and Jon happily accepts the invitation of video games and cuddling. 

Except it takes a sour turn (for Jon at least) when Damian, with a little grunt of pain, slides out from Jon's cuddling grip and sits on his lap.

Jon blinks at him, cheeks heating up. "Now?" He questions. 

Damian nods, frown very present on his face. "I have been… pent up since we got interrupted last time." Jon's feels his cheeks heat even more. "Do you think you can do it without breaking my bones this time?" It's said only as Damian's leaned down, whispered it in his ear. 

Jon shivers, but ultimately shakes his head. "I'm not really in the uh, mood." 

Damian just looks down at him, before he lets out the biggest sigh Jon thinks he's ever heard. "I keep telling you that I will be fine. I trust you not to do it again." Evidently, this is not the right thing to say, as panic flickers in Jon's eyes and then Damian's being shoved off him, rolling to the side of the bed with a grunt at how the pain in his thigh spikes.

"What the fuck?" He almost growls, his usual frown turned unto a scowl.

Jon sits up, eyes darting everywhere but at Damian. He can't promise that, he can't promise that he won't accidentally break the vulnerability that is Damian during those moments. What if he scorches him? What if he can't control any of his powers and ends up _killing_ him? 

"Kent," Damian barks out, "I am so tired of this absolute bullshit you call guilt. I want to have sex with my boyfriend, my boyfriend whom I admire and who I know wants to have sex with me. Why are you so _scared_ because I got hurt one time? Do you not know the usual risks of anal sex? I could've had a torn anus, curled my feet too hard and broken them, you could've gotten a broken genital. It's okay! So stop being a crybaby and _bone me!"_

"I could kill you," Jon says but Damian doesn't move besides raising an eyebrow. "I could accidentally tear off your leg while you're fully unprepared, so content and vulnerable. I could ruin that if I get the least bit too excited."

Damian sat up, "first of all, in what sexual situation would you be roughly pulling on my leg enough for it to break off? Secondly, is that what this is about? You are afraid to lose control while I am unprepared?" Jon looked down and nodded, Damian groaned. "Then you should have said so! For god's sake Jon! I thought we were on the edge of breaking up because of your stupid guilt. Here, listen, and closely because I will probably never repeat this." Damian took Jon's hands in his. "I love you, I trust you and I know you would never willingly hurt me. Any pain that I have because of you is by accident, accidents that you seem more affected by than me. _I am fine._ I am good, I am happy in our relationship. I do not worry about getting hurt, I do not worry about what you could do in the thorns of passion, because I know you don't want to hurt me. I know you are scared, maybe of yourself, but don't be. It was a one off thing, and if it just so happens to occur again, which I severely doubt, I would be just as willing to forgive, because there is no scenario where you accidentally kill me during intercourse. As long as you promise not to go easy on me in training because of this."

Jon glides the pad of his thumb against Damian's hand. "Okay, okay, I'll… try my best."

Damian gives him a smile, one of those reassuring ones he saves for when Jon is in the dumps. "Could I really ask for more?"

"Ye-"

"It was a rhetorical question." 

Jon bites his lip, "could we, wait a bit? With the uh, penetration?"

"Of course, I think me mood's lost a bit now anyway."

"I meant like, maybe a few months."

"That is also fine."

"Good," Jon says, "okay, cool. Can you, if I'm ever-"

"I'll tell you," Damian says quickly before wrapping him up in his arms. "Though do not think for one second you could overpower me."

Jon gives an honest smile, pecking Damian's cheek and being the little spoon until he falls asleep.

Well, almost, "wait- did you really think we were gonna break up?"

Damian bites his lip, "I am not good with relationships. But I do know guilt is a strong feeling, one capable of ending such a relationship."

 _"Oh,"_ Jon breathes out, "I'm so-"

"Do not dare apologize. Stop feeling guilty for everything." 

Jon swallows around his dry throat, turning around in Damian's arms and cuddling his face into his chest instead. "It's so hard," his voice cracks while Damian rubs his back.

"I know," it might be the softest Jon's ever heard Damian's voice. "I am- I find myself unknowing how to comfort you," he breathes out.

Jon gives a tiny little chuckle, "just keep doing this," a few seconds pass by. "I love you Damian, I hope you know that."

Instead of saying it back- Damian's already said he loves him today, and he seems to cap at saying it once a month, so Jon's fine with it- he hums as an affirmative. 

Maybe Jon sheds a few tears after that, hoping the guilt will go out with them, even if it doesn't work that way. He wishes it did, but just having Damian here to reassure him is okay, it's good enough. It makes him feel better.

(He does go a little easier on Damian during training after that, which ends up with him getting repeatedly dragged around the floor. So it doesn't stay that way for long.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batfam gathers to make fun of Damian.

There was a knock on Damian's door and at first, he was happy for the distraction. Being bedridden was extremely boring and gave him very little to do but then he remembered that 'normal' kids like Jon usually had school during this time, so instead of a small dash of joy, it would be an annoyance.

"What?" He called to the door, unwilling to get up and open it, causing himself pain, for someone who he doesn't even want to see.

The door opens, revealing Jason. It's... odd. Jason doesn't often make an appearance around here, and when he does, it's more often than not to argue with Bruce. "Hey little bro," he grins. 

Damian fights a shudder, it's oddly uncomfortable, not knowing why he's even there. "Why are you here, Todd?"

Jason moves closer, smirking all the same. "I heard my poor little bro broke a leg. I wanted to check up on you."

He's not even trying to be convincing. "In actuality, I broke my femur, not my leg. Not that it matters, because that's not why you're here."

Jason clicks his tongue, "no, no it's not." 

"So why?"

"I was just-" he started laughing and Damian scowled at him, crossing his arms. "I was just wondering how it- pfft," he laughed harder. "No I can't do this."

"What." Damian growled, angry, annoyed and mostly just wanting to sleep in the absence of being able to do much else.

"I can't believe you broke your leg during sex!" Jason laughed out loudly, no tact. Damian's body betrayed him right then, flushing a dark crimson. "I didn't know you were so breakable, Dami."

"Get out of my room," Damian growled, looking away.

"Aww, you're embarrassed, that's adorable. How did it happen?" Jason clicked his tongue again, "Dick wants to know."

Then all three of Damian's adopted brothers seemed to be in the room. Damian scowled deeper. "How did you find out?"

"So it's true!" Dick exclaimed, "I thought Kon was fucking with us for sure."

Damian blinked, cursing Jon in that very moment for telling his brother, who probably told Tim, who probably told everyone in the world. 

"How'd it happen? I'm actually curious." Tim stated and Damian looked away, body still betraying him with an obvious flush.

"Fuck off, all of you. Get out!"

"Sorry, no can do. How did it happen?" Jason insisted and Damian wanted to turn around, slam his face into his pillow and whine. He was gonna kill Jon, boyfriend or not. It was bad enough talking to Father about why his femur was broken, nevermind all _three_ of his brothers simultaneously making fun of him for it.

"I am not telling you that, it is personal. I would suggest you get gone before I-"

Jason laughed, "before you what? Waddle over here?"

Tim slapped him over the head, "Jason!" He hissed, "we said we weren't gonna be too mean."

"It's his own fault for fucking too hard," Jason rolled his eyes.

Dick wafted his hand at his brothers, like they were being ridiculous, which Damian agreed with. "I'm actually curious though, Jon's such a sweet little guy, how'd he break your leg-"

" _Femur_."

"- during sex?"

Damian flushed again, looking away, debating on whether telling them would be better or worse. It's not like it was _his_ fault or that _he_ was easily breakable, Jon was just Superman's son. Which, Damian honestly should've expected this. Maybe it would be better to tell the truth, maybe the teasing would stop if they knew it probably wasn't what they thought- though that might've been the most naïve thought Damian's ever had.

"Well?" Jason asked.

"I am not- ugh. Will you leave if I tell you?"

"Sure," Tim said, though Damian was unsure if to believe him, but he was tired, embarrassed and just wanted to sleep.

"We were... having intercourse when he forgot about his strength, his hand on my femur squeezed too hard and it broke." Damian huffed, "happy?"

"Very," Jason smirked.

"Now leave you nethanderals, I wish to be alone." 

Tim left, and while Damian might argue with him most of all, he was ever grateful that he was the one to stay the most out of peoples personal life- wait, he was the one that had told Dick and Jason- nevermind.

"That's kind of adorable-" Dick said and if he could, Damian would reach over and punch him, or maybe throw the birdarang that was sitting idly on his nightstand.

"Kid got so excited he broke a bone," Jason snorted.

"I mean that's super cute- why can't Wally ever do that?"

Jason raised an eyebrow, the two seemed to forget that Damian was even there, he wasn't sure whether to be grateful or horrified that he was forced to listen in on this. "You want Wally to pop your bones during sex?"

"Oh shut up- if anyone here would enjoy that, it would be you."

"Uh, no thanks, if Roy ever even tries I will break his neck."

"He did not mean to!" Damian said suddenly, bringing the attention back to him, "it was an accident, and I do not want to hear about your sexual escapades, so leave!"

A quick look was shared, "aww ~ Dami, don't be embarrassed, it's okay." Dick was reassuring, though Damian was having none of it.

"I am _not_ embarrassed!" He hissed.

"Besides, it's not like we told anyone, only Cassie, Starfire, Beast Boy-"

Damian didn't know whether his face was heating up in frustration and anger or embarrassment and shame, probably both. Dick whacked Jason upside the head. "What the fuck? Why does everyone keep doing that today?"

"You told people?!" Dick hissed.

"Uh, of course? Chance to embarrass cocky little brother? Yes please."

"We said we weren't gonna do that! We were only gonna embarrass him a little and then leave- Jason!"

"Like you don't find this amusing."

"... okay, maybe a little."

" _Get out!_ " Damian finally shouted, fed up with his stupid 'gang' of adopted brothers. 

"Okay, okay, chill little man-"

"I am not a _'little man'._ When I can walk again I will _cut off both of your heads_! Drake's too! And Kon's!" And maybe even Jon's hand for telling Conner.

"Okay, shit D, calm down-"

"Out! Out! OUT!" The Teen Titans would be so much worse, Damian knew. Jason and Dick got out of his room pretty quickly after that and Damian threw his hands over his face, groaning out his embarrassment and turning over to pathetically whine in his pillow.

A few minutes later, Jon flew into his room by window, doing his usual after school checkup of how Damian was fairing with his thigh. Though instead of the small, usual, frown he got, there was a scowl and murder in Damian's eyes. "Uh, hi?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

He chuckled awkwardly, "oh, I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Damian's mouth twitched, like he found that amusing, but his scowl stayed plastered on. "Very." 


End file.
